


Brotherly Talks

by dykecassandrawayne



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Red Robin (Comics), Robin: Son of Batman (Comics), Son of Batman (2014)
Genre: Coming Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 16:24:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19066288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dykecassandrawayne/pseuds/dykecassandrawayne
Summary: ((Tim and Damian are brothers!!! Not a ship!!! Brothers!!!))"Ugh leave it to Jason to say things in such a stupid manner. Demon spawn, did anyone teach you about the LGBT community?" Tim sighed. He knew Jason didn't mean to sound so shitty and was probably paraphrase Bruce telling him that Tim wasn't going to be on patrol for about three weeks because Tim was getting top surgery."I have heard of it on the news and in some files.""Talia didn't tell you anything?""Why would my mother know about it?"Tim almost answered with 'because she's bisexual.' but went against it. Afterall he only knew that because of some files and Jason. "Nevermind. The LGBT community is the lesbian, gay, bisexual, and transgender community. It also includes nonbinary people and others."





	Brotherly Talks

Damian was staring at him. So Tim did the most reasonable thing and stared back at him.

Why was the demon brat staring at him anyway? 

"Got a problem, baby demon?" Tim asked.

Damian huffed at the nickname. "I am not a baby, Timothy." 

"Whatever. Why are you staring at me?" 

"Last night Jason said something about you transitioning. I am merely trying to figure out what you are transforming into." Damian tilted his head.

Tim laughed. Holy shit. 

"What is so amusing?"

Tim regained control over himself. "What did Jason say exactly?"

"To Richard he said, and I quote, 'I heard from B that Timberlake is gonna finish medically transitioning next week. Good for him.' And then there was an alarm." Damian said.

"Ugh leave it to Jason to say things in such a stupid manner. Demon spawn, did anyone teach you about the LGBT community?" Tim sighed. He knew Jason didn't mean to sound so shitty and was probably paraphrase Bruce telling him that Tim wasn't going to be on patrol for about three weeks because Tim was getting top surgery.

"I have heard of it on the news and in some files." 

"Talia didn't tell you anything?"

"Why would my mother know about it?"

Tim almost answered with 'because she's bisexual.' but went against it. Afterall he only knew that because of some files and Jason. "Nevermind. The LGBT community is the lesbian, gay, bisexual, and transgender community. It also includes nonbinary people and others." 

"I see. And what does this have to do with you transitioning?" 

"Because I'm transgender. And also gay but the trans part is what we're talking about right now." 

"You are transgender? So you will be transitioning into a girl?"

Tim really felt bad for Damian. And Talia. Both were raised to fight and were probably taught less about LGBT stuff than a southerner.

"No. Hell no. I am a boy. It's just when I was born… my parts made people think I was a girl. And next week I will be getting my breasts removed." Tim explained.

Damian nodded. "I see. Does that mean you have a va-" 

Tim put his hand over Damian's mouth. "Yes. But never ask that to me or anyone ever again. It's none of your business. And besides some people get a surgery to change that." 

"Noted. And next time you put your hand on me, I will bite you." 

"Noted. Any other questions?" Tim smiled. This was a weird conversation but he was glad to be able to educate his brother on something.

"...could you possibly explain the other parts of LGBT? From what I have heard gay means to like the same sex and that is about it." 

Tim nodded. "Good start. Gay is mostly used for gay guys like me and lesbians like Cassie. Gay is also used as an umbrella term for anyone who likes the same gender." 

"Cassie is a lesbian?" Cass was the only one he would call by a nickname. Probably because she understands his childhood and past better than anyone else.

"Yeah, demon brat, she is. She's dating Steph if you haven't noticed." 

"I've noticed… I just didn't know there was a word for it. Do you have a boyfriend?" 

"...okay I'm going to tell you this but don't tell Bruce, dad, whatever. I do have a boyfriend it's just that he's Conner Kent." 

"Your secret is safe with me." 

"Cool now bisexual means someone likes multiple genders. Like Dick and the fact that he will date any red head that's around his age. Wait. Shit. But not all bisexuals are like that. Anyone can be slutly like Dick. Maybe I should have used your parents. And wow I didn't say that." Tim looked at Damian who was just pokered face until the last part. He looked confused.

"Baba and Mama are bisexuals?"

"Yes but I shouldn't have told you that. I know Cassie and Dick are both open about their sexual orientations around you. But I don't know about Bruce and Talia." Tim said.

"I have seen pictures in the news of Baba with men. I knew that he liked men as well of women. Mama… I did not know. Now will you continue?" 

"Uh sure. Nonbinary is another umbrella term. It means anyone who isn't just a guy or a girl. Or they're neither. Or they switch among genders. Nonbinary people are also transgender which just means people who aren't the gender they were assigned at birth." 

 

"Thank you, Tim. This has been very educational." Damian said as he got up and walked out of the library. Tim smiled to himself as he went back to his laptop. He had work to do.

Tim woke up to knocking on his door. Who the fuck? If it was his window… then it would be Kon but his door was strange for someone to be knocking at.

He wrapped his blanket around him and shuffled to the door.

Tim opened it to find Damian in his pajamas and with a grumpy face. It had been about two days since their talk.

"You did not tell me that gay and trans people get murdered for being themselves." Damian said.

"Dami it is like early morning." 

"It's six in the morning. Why did you not tell me this the other day?"

"Because it's depressing."

"It's not right."

"No it isn't. But for our family… it's not the most dangerous thing in the world. And we save others." 

"It's not our family I'm worried about. It's Colin. He can't just turn into Abuse in daylight. Or even if he did he might not be quick enough." 

"What?" Tim was lost. Damian didn't normal worry or anything.

"Yesterday Colin was over and I told him about our talk and I ended up kissing him. But what if someone tries to hurt him?" 

"Woah. Damian, relax. This is really a new side of you, however you know Colin would be fine." Tim said. This was odd.

"It's just infuriating. When I was with the League I learned to kill opponents who deserve it, I learned there is no real honor in fighting someone who is outmatched by far. Yet so called normal people will just beat and kill others for being gay or trans." 

"It's sickening, I know. Now about you and Colin… is everything okay?" Tim asked since Damian didn't give him any details.

"Yes. I told him I think I might be gay. And then when he asked why I kissed him and he kissed back. Colin said he wanted to kiss me for awhile." Damian looked down at his feet.

"So you're gay and Colin is your boyfriend?" 

"Affirmative." Damian said. 

"That's nice. But no more sleepovers with just Colin. Both Maya and Jon have to be there as well." Tim chuckled.

"What?" 

"I'm not explaining why you, a fourteen year old, can't have a sleepover with his boyfriend." 

Damian looked up at him with his face all red. "Are you suggesting that I would do inappropriate things?" 

"Kid, I'm just teasing you. I'm going back to bed, you go do whatever." Tim said, closing the door. 

And to think that only last year did the brat hate his guts.


End file.
